The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to synchronization signal design.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In wireless communication systems, such as an LTE system, multiple synchronization signals are used for cell acquisition. One signal is a primary synchronization signal (PSS), which is used for timing and frequency synchronization and may also indicate a portion of the cell identifier (ID) associated with a given cell. In LTE systems, for instance, there are three different PSS sequences, each of which is generated using a different Zadoff-Chu root. A secondary synchronization signal (SSS) may carry additional synchronization information and system information such as the remaining portion of the cell ID and the frame boundary index. These synchronization signals may be transmitted from a base station to a UE over adjacent symbols using one or more sub-carriers of a carrier frequency.